Perfect Harmony
by Saphir Blue
Summary: "Don't let anyone hear your voice..." I never knew how much this promise did mean back then. Actually, I never knew about the world I was leaving in. But when I met him, he turned everything upside down. Who I am? What is he to me? And what is so special about my voice? How am I suppose to find my Perfect Harmony in all this mess. EthanxOC
1. The Voiceless One

**Hello everyone. Doing fine? After your warm welcome for my first story, I couldn't help myself. I had to write another story to please you, guys. So there, it is. I hope you will enjoy it as much as you did for the first one. Ready? Read XD!**

**Disclaimer : You know it, I don't own anything beside my plot. Too bad isn't it?**

* * *

**First Harmony – The Voiceless One**

Lucy's POV

Cries was filling the room, covering the coughing noises effortlessly. On a chair, arms wrapped around her small legs, a little girl was trying, vainly, to chock back her tears. She wanted to be strong and supportive for the sick person lying on the bed beside her. But she was hurting, way too much to able to confine the pain caused by her wounded heart. She was humming a lullaby, the one the half-asleep woman used to sing for her every night at bedtime. Even with the salty water disturbing her voice, the melody echoed was heavenly beautiful. It was as if an horde of Seraphs were singing harmoniously together the praises of God. Yeah, all of that in one single little voice. The song was warm, yet melancholic at the same time, something so moving that you couldn't help but shred tears too. The dim light lighting up the bedroom seemed to shine brighter at each note leaving the little girl lips. It was magical, breathtakingly magical. It was making you daydream about colorful birds, about starry sky and Milky way, about genies in bottle, about faraway and peaceful lands. It flew you straight to a world were the actual pain she was feeling was non-existent.

The clouds departed, letting the moonlight go through the glass window. Under the brightness of the night satellite, the sick woman didn't seem sick at all. Long waist light auburn hair was glued to her damp forehead. Her pale and creamy complexion glittered like the finest diamond, due to the drops of sweat on her skin. As the melody faded into a mere whisper, her eyes flew opened, reveling a pair of mesmerizing emeralds. She reached for the child, unmistakably her daughter and help her up the bed. Still sobbing, well aware about the real meaning of the lullaby she was singing seconds ago, the girl cuddled by her side, trying to ignore how painful it was for her mother to breathe. And a odd silence filled the room as the clouds decided to hide once more the crescent moon. A cold breeze made the woman cough again as the little child stiffened in her arms. As young as she was, she could feel, literally, the cold aura of the Reaper, as her mother was ready to give away her last breath.

"Honey..." The woman's voice was hoarse and shaky. "I want you to promise me something."

"It will help Mommy feel better?" asked the child, shivering in her mother's embrace. The dying woman nodded. "Okay, then."

"Don't let anyone hear you voice, unless it is your Chosen One." She coughed once more... "When you will be older, Daddy will tell you everything I can't tell you right now."

"Then, I will never ever talk again." the little girl stated, fiercely.

"Thanks, sweetie..." The voice came out like a whisper. "Now, please sing for me... One last time."

Nodding, the girl started to sing again, the same – and probably the only one she knew – moving lullaby from earlier. All this scene was witnessed by a man, silently crying, back on the door frame of the room. Many emotions were flashing in his amber orbs. Shame, because he was powerless against her daughter's pain. Shame because he had been unable to prevent this tragedy from occurring. Emptiness because if the little girl was loosing her mother, he was loosing the woman who had the patience to teach him the art of love. Anxiety, because he knew the meaning behind this selfish promise. He knew how much hurdles the young version of his wife will have to go through. Anxiety, because he was clueless about how to raise a six years old child, playing both a the mother and the father part. And finally, Impatience because he couldn't wait for her Chosen One to come. The brunette felt weak to admit it but he knew he will never be able to tear up the roots of the pain growing in the child's heart. So, he was already grateful to the one who will make her see the world in colors once more. As he thought so, his wife's breathings faded away, leaving the room in the dead silence.

**:::**

The last remains of sleepiness was fading away as I woke up, tasting the salt of my tears on my tongue. I tilted my head to the left, taking a look at the red numbers of my digital clock shining in the darkness of my room. 3:48 AM. Well, quite predictable. Sighing, my hand disappeared under my pillow, grabbing the remote control of my hi-fi system. Pushing the "play" button, the soothing sound of my favorite song echoed lowly in my bedroom. I could easily hear an acoustic guitar, which under the expert fingers of his wielder, was giving a magnificent Latin rhythm. It sounded like a cross between salsa and tango music. Then, in the background, a melodic and impressive soprano started to sing, the foreign lyrics giving an hint of melancholia. This was enough to ease the heavy atmosphere. Soon, the tempo picked up, new instruments adding to the modern symphonic concerto. Even with the now electro-pop rhythm, the melody sounded like the sang complain of a priestess. Four priestesses in this case.

I still wasn't used to Nipponese, not understanding why my father was forcing me into learning all those languages. Despite the fact that I had yet to learn many thing about this culture, I could easily translate few words, clearly understanding that this song was the desperate prayer of a lost soul carving for salvation. Wasn't I in the same boat? Lost in an endless ocean of suffering, unable to surface from those dark waters I was drowning in, I was undeniably unable to overcome my mother death. My nightmares were merely this unspoken true. Letting the ingeniously made harmonies washing away my torment, my eyelashes slowly covering my emerald irises, confident of the fact that my favorite tune would chase the scary memories away, I drifted once again. My name is Lucy. Well, Luxiane Amalia Veritas, to be more accurate. Why does my name seemed so... "European"? It because was an half-breed. My father side family was some kind centuries old clan, created in Ancient Greece while my mother was just a common American orphan. Despite this flaws, as the Elders liked to qualify it, I was proud of my origins. This was who I was.

As always, the pressure created by my daily nightmares had disappeared, the sorrowful tune dulling my pain. I had fallen asleep, my breathings now evenly echoed in harmony with the symphony filling my room. Cause, as always, my music, too loud for the sensitive ears of my father, had him wake up. He would come in my room and lower the volume, well aware that the ghosts of my past would come back to haunt me without the soothing symphony filling the empty room. Even in the depths of my slumber, I could feel his intense gaze, drifting from my motionless body to the frame throned on my nightstand. I would feel his pain, which, as always, would make me stir in my sleep, affected even in my night rest by the fact that I was the one causing him grief. We were so much alike, my late mother and I, that Dad couldn't help but let the ache tear his heart apart. He would played with my messed up locks and sighed before leaving my room. This was his daily routine and this was our lives.

**:::**

I woke up, hours later, my ears catching the loud shriek coming from my alarm. Annoyed by the disturbance, which was covering the harmonious tune, I punched the clock, silencing it when it crashed on the floor. When I hear it falling to pieces, I grunted because I knew I would have to buy a new one. What a way to go. Crushing my alarm on my first school day. Sliding out of my bed, I sighed heavily and took a look at myself in my human size mirror. Thanks God, I had no bags under my eyes; this would have require make up to hide them and I was so not into those kind of stuff. Smiling, I head to my bathroom and took a long warm shower, washing my hair and my body thoroughly, as if I wanted to get rid of some kind of impurities. Another habit of mine. I always felt dirty after having my nightmares and I was feeling way better once I could affirm I was clean. Once I was over, I got out, a tower wrapped around my head and a green bathrobe covering my body.

I dried my hair, curling my long light auburn locks before I let them fall on my back. Discarding my bathrobe, I took a good look at my body and sadness filling my emerald eyes. My irises drifted to the frame on my nightstand. I could tell why my father was so hurt when he was looking it me : I was the spitting image of Mom. Tearing my orbs for my reflection, I picked some matching underwear from my drawer and put them on. Then I started to dig in the mountain of clothes that I owned for something to wear. After ten minutes, which looked like hour in my point of view, I had finally made my choice. Sliding in a very tight pair of blue Levy's jeans, I fastened the brown leather belt around my waist, once I had put on an emerald green tube top. On top of it, to cover my bare shoulders, I was wearing a shirt, striped with many shade of green and brown, that I didn't button.. At least, a pair of brown high heels boots. A little bit of lip gloss and a spray of my favorite Nina Richi, no making was needed since I was what they liked to call a natural beauty and I was ready. Grabbing my messenger bag, one last look at my reflection and I was out of my room.

Downstairs, I could hear how busy my father was, apparently trying to cook me pancakes. At the scent filling the entire floor, I could tell it was going to be delicious. As if Dad could mess up food! Sitting in front of a bowl full strawberries, I waited for the main dish of my meal to appear before my hungry eyes. To dull the ache in the pitch of my stomach, I gulped down three of the red fruit in one go, sighing in delight as the sweet syrup went down my throat. I hear the giggles of the dark-brown haired man as he placed a plate full of pancakes in front of me. My face lit up and flashing him my biggest smile, I dig in. Did I forget to tell how much of a glutton I was? Apparently, I could eat for three and never take a pound. Lucky, aren't I? Anyways, while I was busy stuffing my face, my father was already washing the dishes. Few minutes later, he joined me with a cup of coffee and some toasts.

"How are you feeling? Ready for your first day?" he asked, quite nervous himself. You could have thought he was the one going to school.

"..." I looked at him, opening my mouth then closing it. I simply nodded.

"You don't know how people will react when they will know you cannot speak, right?" This sounded more like a statement. "You know I can afford a home tutor, Lux..." I liked this nickname of mine, only because of his meaning.

"..." Another silence. Reading the anger written all over my face, my dad sighed in resignation.

"I know, I know, you will be able to deal with it. Let go... I'm dropping you."

With no more arguments, my face returned to the a joyful expression as I finished the remaining pancakes in my plate. Jumping on my feet, I grabbed it, washed it and let it dry. Opening the fridge, I took the bottle of milk and started to drink it. Heading to the door, I picked my keys and without waiting for my father I got out. By the time he locked the door, I was already sitting on the passager side, still trying to made my bottle last until I got to the school gate. Sighing, shaking his head in pure amusement, he got in the car and started the engine. And off we were. As always, the ride was calm, my dad favorite band playing in the radio. Tapping my fingers on my knees, my lips moving as I was silently mouthing the lyrics that I knew all too well. I wasn't a rock fan but I had to admit Led Zeppelin was something quite different from the noise of nowadays. Parking in front of White Chapel High gate, my dad kissed my forehead before letting me out. I waved him goodbye as he drove off. Taking a deep breath, I marched toward every teenager personal Hell. This was going to be a very long day.

**:::**

I was walking in the hallway, not even paying attention to my surrounding, my eyes glued on the schedule in my hand. I was quite pleased with it and I was happy beyond compare when I realized that, even with all the optional courses I took, I had my Saturday free. Smiling from ear to ear, I finally spot my locker. Since I had already memorized the combination numbers, I opened it. I didn't expect it to knock anyone out but I did it anyways. The sound of the impact brought me back to reality quite harshly as I closed the locker door to stare at the boy laying on the ground. For now, all I could see was his messy brown mane. Rubbing the sore spot on his head, he mumbled some apologizes while trying to get on his feet again. Helping him by giving him a hand, the brunette was now standing, even if he was still wobbling. Great Lucy! Your first day and you're already nearly kill someone. When the boy finally looked at me, my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat.

I couldn't see anything else beside his rich chocolate brown eyes or the childish and shy smile stretching his lips. Forcing my eyes away from his, I glanced down, taking in his clothings. Black baggy pants, a brown belt dangling to the side, were complemented by green snickers. Matching with his shoes, a dark green graphic tee was covering his chest. The very usual clothing for a nerd. However, despite the fact that even his aura was screaming "Nerd Kind", his well-built body was an interesting contradiction that I was quite happy to find. He was heavenly cute, in a very nerdy way. But cut nonetheless. My emeralds were now glued on his lips and oddly enough, the need to kiss him overwhelmed me. The force of this attraction was so strong that I wanted to run back to my house, packed up my things and returned to my hometown. Why was I was scared of the warmth slowly spreading in my body? The brunette smiled flattered once he saw the fear in my eyes but held his hand nevertheless. Awkwardly, I reached for it and barely shook it before digging my hands in my pocket.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Ethan." Looking down, he noticed the shit of paper and retrieved it. His face lit up and my heart nearly stopped at the sight. "And apparently, you're the new girl."

"..." I nodded. Taking a sketchbook from my bag, I scribbled something before handing it over to him.

"_You don't have to apologize," he started to read_ "_I'm the one at fault._" He looked at me, disbelief evident in his heavenly features. "You know, I don't bite. You can talk." He encouraged, laughing gently, wholeheartedly. This sounded so right to my ears, like the finest melody and it scared the shit out of me how I was enticed by his voice.

"..." I shook my head no, sadness flashing in my eyes. He didn't seem to notice it.

"Why? Sick on your first day here?" teased Ethan, unaware of the true. Giving me back my sketchbook to write his answer, he read it aloud like earlier. "_I cannot speak..._" He looked at me, shame washing through his face as he lowered his head in a guilty way. "So you're voiceless..."

"..." I could speak. Matter-of-factly, I had the prettiest voice ever. I just didn't want to. I couldn't... I mustn't...

This was my secret. The one neither of us knew he would soon know about.

* * *

**Here, the first chapter is over. Your impressions, good or bad, are, as always, welcomed. The next chapter for "The New Messiah" will be up next week, around Friday or Saturday. And the 2nd chapter of this one, certainly the week after. You better look forward it. Until then, see ya.**

**Saphir Blue.**


	2. Her Voice

**Hello, hello. Yeah, I knew I told the next chapter would be up next week but words came more easily for this chapter. Anyways, since it's up, enjoy it to the fullest. Thanks for those who read and review. I'll do my best with this story too. **

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately, I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire. But the plot is all mine.**

* * *

**Second Harmony – Her Voice**

Ethan's POV

My impressions had been right. Unexpected but amazingly right nonetheless. When I woke up this morning, my heart pounding because of the marvelous dream still lingering in the corner of my mind, I knew something good was bound to happen. As I closed my eyes, walking in the school hallway, the pictures of my night fantasy were playing over and over again, making me sigh in delight. Do not misunderstand! Despite my age and my hormones, the content of my dream hadn't have an once of sexuality. Something quite difficult to believe in, since the beautiful stranger, who play the main role, could arouse a man with nothing more than her voice. Yes. Her voice was so expressive, so much reveling, lifting the veil on her undisclosed feelings, letting the marveling angel mentally and emotionally nude. Her high soprano was enough to make me forget about her look, something that I hadn't been able to get out of my head since I was awake. This was merely the body of a goddess, my personal goddess, which heavenly curves were made to enslave my mind and body.

I wanted to forget the features who had crush with ease my little teenage obsession about a certain brunette vampiress. Well, at first, I had been quite infuriated about my illusionary maiden because, as nonexistent as she was, she had won me over without having to fight for me. Next, my anger was divert toward myself, adding to the hateful feeling an hint of disgust. Had my crush for Sarah been so insignificant for some false beauty to dismiss it with a wave of her hand? Was this the sign of me turning in a playboy? I wasn't blind. Even if my shy self was still strongly present in my character, I could see how much the body my secret and mysterious adventures had forged attract the opposite sex. The Nerd King I would ever be became "dating material". Benny, my best and stupid spell casting of a friend, was enjoying the growing attention we were receiving, dealing with his over-possessive blond vampiress girlfriend with an expertise I would have never given him credit for.

At least, I felt ashamed about my cowardice and unmanliness. Blaming an innocent girl, even if the gift the All Mighty had give her was a mind-binding body, for my weak control over my hormone or easy change of heart was low. Actually, such primitive attitude was below someone of such wisdom as me. How in hell had I allow myself to react, judge and think after? This was not me. However, I couldn't deny I had been bewitched, the spell this dream had cast on me seeming more and more unbreakable as the time flew by. Sighing in defeat, my eyes still closed, ignoring royally my surrounding, which was disturbingly growing more aware of my entrance in the scholar building, my thoughts drifted again. How I wish the pure maiden was real, so I could run my fingers in her long light auburn curls. How much I wanted to stare at those emerald jewels of her, only to drown myself in the greenish ocean that was her eyes. And how insane I was for longing an unreal goddess, to be heartbroken about this simple true.

So I had never expected her to nearly kill me by knocking the hell out of me while opening her locker. I wanted to yell at the guilty bastard who, by sending me flying on the ground, had chased away my delicious fantasy girl. Rubbing the sore spot on my forehead, I grabbed the hand which help me to get on feet. Disoriented, I didn't notice how small was said hand and how perfectly said hand was fitting in mine. When my chocolate brown eyes finally landed on my offender, all profanities I was going to spite at him died. My breath caught in my throat and my body was now rigid before the walking miracle. If it wasn't for the painful headache splitting my skull in two, I would have been thinking I had died when the locker door had hit me. But my stillness wasn't going to be permanent, I wouldn't let my shyness kill such a fateful encounter. Trapping her in my gaze, I flinched when I noticed the fear in her enticing irises. How could I threaten her when I hadn't even let out a breath? Pushing the uneasiness in the back of my head, I held my hand, waiting for a warn hand to touch mine again.

Ô, dear Holy Father ruling over Heaven, what a grace, what a joy, to be heard being You, in this beautiful day. I was bless by Your love when You let one of Your prettiest angel appear before the sinner that I was. Even if this had been such a brief blessing, I could help myself but smile from ear to ear, oblivious the girl's uneasiness. But I couldn't hide my disappointment, when she dig her palms in her pockets, far away from my reach. Apologizing, because the blame was mine to assume, I told her my name, my eyes not missing how she was fidgeting. She didn't answer and was uncomfortable with the fact that I had started a conversation. Handing me her sketchbook, where her perfect writing was craved in, I read the words she didn't want to say aloud. Smiling, an unusual confidence flaring inside of me, I assumed, that the charm I had never believe I had, was leaving her speechless. When did I become such a arrogant bastard? Teasing her about a shyness that was, most of the day, my greatest flaw, the answer given to me cut short my stupid playboy act.

_Voiceless_, I thought, remembering the moving tune she was singing in my dream. Impossible, she had to be lying. Yet again, I didn't know how I was doing what I had previously find below of a man of my wisdom. Judging, sentencing, without a tangible proof. Ever way, adamant about the veracity of my dream, automatically calling in my seer abilities to strengthen my confidence, I opened my mouth, ready to press the true out of her. But the pain in her eyes, stopped my eager quest of true, accentuating the guilt that had seized me when I learned about her state. Coming back to my sense, I realized something that was much more painful than the grief I had caused her. Who was I to expect, no demand something of her? No one. This revelation had hit me as hard as a wrecking ball, leaving me in a dizziness, a weakness I had never experiment. Handing her over her sketchbook, I asked her one more time the question she had genuinely avoided. Thinking about it, I did introduce myself and, even if the courtesy demand that you automatically return the favor, I didn't ask for her name. Something that should be changed.

"You didn't tell me your name. I can decently call you "the new girl"." I tried to tease and miraculously my voice was even. "What is the name of this beautiful maiden?"

The second my interrogation had left the barrier of my lips, I had mentally slapped myself. Where did the cheesy line come from? Well, I didn't need to lambaste myself more because this cheesy line earned me the most magnificent blush I had ever seen. Warming my heart, I looked at her with such an intensity that it would be categorize as a rude behavior, urging her to write my answer. When the sketchbook was once again in my possession, my eyes flew on the net writing, seeking the information I had been dying to know since my eyes landed on her. _Luxiane Amalia Veritas, but everybody call me Lucy_, was what her perfect scribbling had said. Somehow upset by the fact she unconsciously put me in the "everybody zone", I shrugged, earning a confused expression from her. Do not ask but I understood the meaning behind her fidgeting figure. She was thinking she had wronged me. Prompt to chase away her insecurities, I searched for something to say, something which wouldn't sound off-placed.

"Is it alright if I call you Lux?" She looked at me, quizzically and once again, I could comprehend her silent words. "There someone using this nickname?" The disappointment was evident in my voice, well I didn't intent to hide it. She nodded sheepishly. "So I can't..." I conclude. I didn't recognize the blazing fire raging inside of me. What was it?

"..." I heard her breathe loudly, certainly to catch my attention. "..." Another silence before she reached for her notebook, scribbling furiously on it. Then she gently shied away.

"_My father is the only one using this name because he said I'm lighting up his life. That why I was surprised. But I don't mind you using it, too._" I read aloud.

When I noticed she was trying to hide another blush, I smiled. Allowing me to use this nickname was like admitting I was someone special, exactly what I looking for when I proposed to use a different appellation. I couldn't tell why I felt so strongly of the spitting image of the goddess from my dream, nor the possessiveness I was unaware of right now. But it felt so right that I didn't care about the fact that the only thing I knew about was her name and her vocal handicap.

**:::**

I was sitting in my first period class, my eyes glued on the new girl I had the honor to know beforehand. The principal was intensely conversing with the chemistry teacher, while Lucy was fidgeting uncomfortably behind the tall man. I could tell by her look they were talking about her voice and she was anticipating the future attention – good or bad – she was going to receive. Somehow, I was relieved to know how much she disliked to be under the spotlight. Nodding and affirming profusely that everything would be alright, the old geezer returned to his own business – business which consisted on cheating on his wife with his secretary. Smiling when the beautiful goddess's eyes landed on me, I barely listened to the teachers useless ramblings. I didn't even notice when she had ask who would have the kindness to tour the girl around, which resulted as me being the only one male student with his hands glued on his desk. Looking at the emerald eyed beauty, I could tell she was happy about the unexpected development caused by my lack of attention. Her bright smile was quite expressive and the light in her green jewels were unmistakable.

"Well..." started the teacher. "You seem to be quite fit for the task, Mr Morgan. You should provide Mrs Veritas all the support and informations she will ask for, in and out school ground."

"I will gladly oblige and assure that I won't fail her, Ma'am."

Nodding at my evident devotion, she lead the subject of my newest – and certainly my last – obsession in the empty spot beside me. Sitting and flashing a dazzling smile, she returned her attention on the lesson, taking notes thoroughly. Soon, I realized that, not only she was the eighth wonder of the world, but also a mind full of knowledge and wisdom. How much magnificent discoveries were lying behind those enticing orbs of her? I couldn't wait to learn more about her. Savoring this hour to the fullest, my eyes never left her, catching every little habits, each and every side of her cuteness. And I could only appreciate the throbbing ache of my heart, wishing for this sweet torture to become my daily routine. Even if the disappearance of her charming voice was quite the sour note on this bright painting, I would be wrong of me to deny how much this flaw was helping me. The mystery behind the lost – was it by her own will or some tragic accident – of her angelic soprano had transformed the beauty into an open book. I could tell because even for the more clueless individual ever made – aka me – it was easy to read her. There was so many things I wouldn't have notice, if her state was other, for I would be hypnotized by the melodious sound leaving her lips.

One hour was not enough for me to catch, decrypt and memorize all her talkative facial expressions. So, I ended quite frustrated about how fast time can fly when the belt cut short my scrutinizing. Grumbling, keeping low with the cursing, I gathered my things and waited for the light auburn haired goddess to be ready. My eyes landed on her hands and suddenly, mine ached with the need to feel her warmth again. So, trying to be bolt – to be bolt once each millennium wouldn't kill, right? - and respectful at the same time, I held my hand, silent invitation I wished she would accept. Weighing pros and cons, apparently confused and scared about the undeniable pull we were feeling for each other, about the immediate and exclusive closeness we were having a hard time to fight, she decided she would deal with this bizarreness later. Hesitantly intertwining her fingers with mine, she squeezed my hand, hiding her blush behind the curtain of her hair. Brushing my lips on her knuckle, earning the deeper shade of red on her cheeks, we stepped out of the classroom.

Then, all hell broke loose. The attention she had feared so much when our chemistry teacher had explain her circumstances happened to be worse worse than what she had predicted. Yet again, I was the one to blame. The oblivious attraction I felt for her had fueled more dirty minds that I had thought. Coming at us like an horde of hyena, shooting absurdities after absurdities, digging our way to our next class became quite a challenge. Lucy sighed in disbelief at the usual interrogations. Was she born voiceless or was this the result of some tragic accident? How much I wanted to hear the answer of this very question? When more unexpected questions came out, the emerald eyes girl squeezed my hand so tightly I could feel her nails scratching my skin. Things like her having such an ugly voice that wanted people to never hear it or her being so snob she wouldn't want to grace us with any kind of attention. She seemed so infuriated by those outrageous speculations that she had to purse her lips to contain the scream that I knew she could let out.

Whatever the reason behind her silence, this was hurting her and, by extension, was hurting me. Why? I couldn't tell and actually, I didn't even care. All I wanted, all I wished for was for her to smile again. That why, as the day went on with the incredibly stupid hypothesis about her mute attitude, I protected her. Using my body as a shield, threatening anyone intending to disturb her peaceful first day with rude indiscretion, I was able to chase the curious crowd. Freed from the pressure and the never ending attention, her lips naturally stretched into the smile I loved so much. When, in the afternoon, we had to part for one of our extra course – I still couldn't figure out how she was going to deal with four different language courses when she couldn't mutter a sound – the world seemed to dull significantly. Away from her, even if I couldn't do anything to right my predicament, I could see how unhealthy this blossoming relationship was. Something so strong couldn't have been born in a matter of seconds. This was humanly impossible. So what was the supernatural logic behind my new addiction?

As fast as the time seemed to fly when she was around him, as slowly this same time seemed to run when the chair beside him was vacant. Focusing on the complex equations written on the black board, my hands were flying on my notebook, scribbling the answers of each problems. Easy, way too easy. How was I supposed to forget about her when my fucking advance math course looked like primary calculus lessons? Handing back my sheet, confident about the perfect score I was going to have, I stormed out of the room. Running my finger in my hair, messing the lock more than they already were, I tried to remember in which classroom was the subject of my new fonded obsession. This wasn't right, the way it felt incomplete without her around. This wasn't right that he was nearly suffocating, as if she was the only oxygen I needed to live. This was everything but right. I got more and more frustrated since I couldn't remember where she was, the picture of her schedule being a blur in my mind. I was going to scream, just to have some release when something unexpected happened.

_' I wanted to see him.'_ whined a voice in my head. _' I wonder what he is doing right now.'_

Stopping on my track, jerking my head up, looking frantically all around me, I could see no one. Then, I hear it again; the voice echoing so strongly that I could hardly believe it was all in my head. The person talking, obliviously unaware that I could hear was unmistakably a woman. The tone was familiar and I dig in my head to put a face on it. When I hear her it again – this time, the woman was humming a song – realization hit me... Hard. Lux! This was Lucy's voice! I sighed in relief then froze. Taken aback by my own reaction I frowned. Sure, this was White Chapel and everything people tag as impossible was bound to happen once you step in this town. Being able to hear her thoughts was no surprise. Actually, this was soothing the ache tearing me up since she had left my side. But then again, such an intimate connection, between two total strangers, was definitely not right. Resuming my running course, still focused on the thoughts that could grovel in my mind, I walked to the school gate and decided to wait for her there.

Oddly, the first thirty, when I was sitting in my advance calculus course, had looked to me like a living Hell. Each second passed so slowly that I surprised myself thinking about ending this torture... along with my life. Rather radical, don't you think? But the pain, the ache had been unbearable at that time. However, now, still alone and away from her, I was at ease. Eyes closed, leaning against a wall, I listened, more eager than decency would ever permit it, to my goddess inner thoughts. Ô Dear God, how good it felt to know that this shitty craziness wasn't a one way side road. She had felt the same burning ache, she had fought, with much more success, the unbearable need to be by my side. And eventually, she had felt more at ease, even if she couldn't phantom the reason why, when her thoughts started to reach my mind. Soon, way to soon, the bell rung, signaling for the students it was time for them to go home. I shrugged. How could possibly thirty minutes fly so fast when those same said thirty minutes were stretching in time before? What an unfair world...

I waited, as the school was emptying at speed of light, for Lucy to walk out from White Chapel High. Patience had always been a virtue I had been lacking and with my actual predicament, it was a miracle that I hadn't storm, looking for her. However, when the last student passed by me, my blood run cold as worry washed through my features. My body reacted before my brain had the time to process with the information and waltzed inside. My heart was throbbing, beating at such a untamed rate that I thought my heart would have break through my rib cage. I passed the first corner and I stopped on my track, the scene playing before my eyes mesmerizing. Here, standing at her locker, retrieving her books, the dim light forming something similar to an halo above her. She must be some kind of divine being. Anyways, her emerald jewels landed on me; my footstep had certainly caught her attention. Then the goddess froze when my arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist, her breath hitched in her throat when my cold breath brushed against her ear. Shocking herself and, obliviously, me, she returned the gesture awkwardly, pulling me closer as if she wanted to enjoy my warmth. And then, I lost it.

"Don't EVER make me wait that long!"

Her body tensed up and the next think I knew, she had disappeared from my nest of my arms. Head low, Lucy was shaking uncontrollably. And my previous and uncalled for fury vanished at the instant. Gathering her in my warm embrace, once more, muttering sweet and soothing words, mostly apologizes for my rude behavior, my heart sank when I heard her sob. God, what I had done? Yet again, reacting on pure instincts, my hand reached for her chin, so her watery green eyes were glued on my chocolate brown pools, as I kissed her tears away, my voice echoing in her mind.

_'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't cry, please. It hurt... To see you cry.' _ I repeated this sentence over and over again, until they were no tears to kiss away.

"How..."

Then again, Lucy surprised us both when this single word left the barrier of her lips. Recoiling as if the sound of her very voice was more painful than a physical blow, she closed her locker and ran away. Still paralyzed after hearing it for real and being enchanted by it the same way I had been in my dream, I didn't run after her. So she could really talk. A small smile made his way on my lips and, recovering my mobility, I headed toward the parking lot.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. I know, it seems things are going quite fast but it's normal, don't worry. I will explain everything in due time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it. Since I'm sick and I have a hell of an headache, I couldn't have my "usual checking routine". I looked like a freak, writing with my shades u_u. Anyways, look forward the next release. Until then, see you. Love you guys.**

**Saphir Blue**


	3. The Chosen One

**Hello there. Here the chapter you had been waiting for quite some time. Since I wanted to release the 20th chapter of "The New Messiah", which took me nearly two weeks, the release of this chapter had been reported. I'm very sorry *bow * . I will make up to you, guys. I promise. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything... Only in my sweetest dreams u_u**

* * *

**Third Harmony – The Chosen One**

Lucy's POV

I ran, faster than I had ever run in my whole life. Never I had run this fast, not when the roaring sound of the thunder had scared the shit out of me, when I was 7. Not even when the dog of my neighbor, in my hometown, had wanted to bite me. Not even when some bullies had wanted to play a prank on me in middle school. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I felt like my heart had such been rip off my chest in the goriest way. It felt like I was bleeding, profusely, on the verge of dying but alive by some kind of unfair miracle. And the worst part – or the strangest part – was that I was thinking I deserved all the pain tearing me up. Since I couldn't escape the suffering nor the guilt slowly washing me off, I ran, picking up my pace, until I couldn't remember how to breathe properly. Unfortunately, running this fast had shortened the distance which normally would have taken me half an hour to cover. Digging in my pockets for my keys, I opened the door and walked in the safe haven that was my house.

Pacing in the living room, the beeping sound of the answering machine caught my attention only when my eyes landed on said machine. Fearing the voice which would echo in the empty room, it took me few minutes before I decided to push the green button. I had never been more relieved to hear my father's voice, so much that I didn't mind the supposedly bad news he was breaking. I barely registered that he would be late and that I was asked to make dinner. No big deal, I shrugged as I took a look at the screen of my cellphone. Despite my Greek blood and lineage, I wasn't very found of my ancestors culture. The myth of those generations of gods screwing themselves to preserve some shitty divine blood was nonsense. And the food was definitely no better. Yes, the fact that I was the biggest glutton ever didn't change that the fact I was extremely picky about what was laying in my plate. Thinking about my option or the endless recipes I had eternally memorized in my head, I ended choosing something easy : vegetarian lasagnas.

I wasn't up for meat tonight, even when I could be tagged, most of the time, as a carnivorous beast. Dad was no meat eater and favored vegetables anytime, so I knew I wouldn't be against my choice. Dragging my limp body to the kitchen, I nonchalantly opened the fridge getting all the ingredients I needed out. Retrieving the chopping board and my favorite knife for one of the many drawers, I started with the eggplants, chopping them in cube shape. Next came some green peppers and zucchini. Steaming them took me nearly twenty minutes, leaving my mind free to wander off again. Obliviously, my thoughts were still filled with the pictures of earlier events. I wanted to hate Ethan for being able to sweep me off my feet so easily. I hated myself for letting my walls go down without even thinking of fighting it out. And then again, I despited this stupid promise I made. What in the Hell could justify a life of silence?

Cooking vegetarian lasagnas was no big deal, which minute that in a matter of mere minutes, I was left again with no occupations at all. Sighing, I waited for the timer to go off, my mind drifting again toward a particular brunette. Past the anger I was, no lingering feeling of disgust when I thought about the vow I had so easily forgot by his side. Now I was left wondering, my head full of never ending what if, each one of those "what if" bringing them him an emotion I couldn't deal with. Fear because she didn't know the consequences of her little slip. The memories of my mother, struggling on her dying bed, making me promise to never let anyone heart the sound of my voice flashed before my green pools. Back then, I didn't notice the seriousness of her tone, too busy fighting my tears to appear strong for her. But with this night haunting me every night, this little detail became evident as I grew up, along with the assurance she gave me that my father would explain everything.

I sighed again, more loudly, as if I wanted to exhale all the frustration of this situation and ease the killing headache this puzzling maze was giving me. Then again, another detail was nagging me. I remembered my mother saying there was someone who I could allow to hear the sumptuous soprano I was hiding for ages. My chosen one. No need to tell I was getting more and more frustrated as the important facts my young self I never paid attention of were coming in the front line. And my aggravation was hitting new heated levels when I finally realized how much unfaithful my father had been about his duty to explain all the mysteries that were basically the story of my whole life. But, forgiving I was, I soon shifted the blame on me, convincing myself that if I wanted to know, I could have simply asked. At least, I was hoping. Yes, I was helplessly and dangerously hoping that Ethan was this so-called "Chosen One" my mother had allowed me to talk to. Because this was the only rational explanation for... well everything.

This chemistry, this attraction was not what all those fan girls called love at first sight. Because the pull we were feeling – his actions had talked loud enough about the reciprocity of my feelings – would be underrated if put in this category. Even so, the undeniable bond we were sharing wasn't what bothered me, since he could easily be the pitiful result of my lack – better say my non-existent – social life. I could have thought I was simply exaggerating because I had never been able to be so peaceful, at ease, around someone who knew about my predicament. Since, usually people tended to ignore or bully me – apparently, they enjoyed my very expressive facial displays of emotions – I wasn't immune to such warm attitude. Being protected and cared for was something I experienced only with my father, making me believe that this attitude was only expected from him. But his voice echoing in my head wasn't something I could blame on my awkwardness, therefore, being left in the dark was a luxury I could no longer afford.

As I made my mind to corner my father into telling me what I needed to know, the sound of the opening door reached my ear. Walking in, yawning like he had been waken up seconds ago, dad appeared in the living room, dropping his case on the couch. Out of habit, I send him a disapproving glare, which he immediately understood. Grabbing his previously discarded property, he head toward his room and returned few minutes later. The dishes were already put on the dinning table when he walked in, wearing a more casual attire. His hazel eyes landed on me and I felt both grateful and pissed off by the fact that I was an open book for whoever care to take a look. Avoiding his soul piercing hawk eyes, I gestured for him to get sitting while I made my way in the kitchen to retrieve our dinner. Forgetting the turmoil he had seen in written all over my face, a big grin stretched the corner of his lips as I set one of his favorite dish on the table.

With an once of hesitation, he serve me my generous share, knowing pretty well that anxiety just left me more famished that anything else. When he was sure he could eat my full, he helped himself, taking the remaining food – and that was quite a lot of food – and dig in without anymore ceremonial. Looking at him, I chuckled, my head shaking in disbelief because, at times like these, I knew why I always felt so hungry, even when I had just eat like there was no tomorrow. Leaving my father at his guttural activity, I attended to eat with more courtesy, not like an animal who hadn't see food for days. Beside the hum of appreciation, we ate in silence, even if I knew this wouldn't last long. When I was still struggling to finish my plate – okay, I wasn't struggling, I just wanted to make this awkward silence last – dad had already washed his plate and was sipping his wine, waiting for me to be ready to converse. I didn't know why I was still calling our one side exchange a conversation, since I never answered verbally.

Eventually, my plate ended empty. However, I couldn't tell how I got all comfy on the armchair where my name were craved on. No kidding, my name was really craved on the woods, along with a green "L" on the pillow I was hugging, one one which never leaving this specific armchair. Before me was standing and half empty glass of wine while my father was filling his once again. No, I wasn't drinking on daily basis and no, he wasn't crazy enough to let me drink anything stronger that red wine, even if I had a taste of the red liquid more often that both of us would ever admit. Why? Simply because, since my sweet child days, the fragrance the crimson alcohol had followed me everywhere I had gone. Because the wine produced by our family was the finest, making me the heir of a fortune I didn't want to hear nor talk about. Anyways, while I was looking anywhere but at my father, I didn't realized the note book sliding smoothing the one the white marble table, not until he cleared his throat. Eying it, I took the pen out of my shirt's pocket I wrote down my interrogation.

"You want to know why there is a need for a "Chosen One"?" he asked after taking a look at my flawless handwriting. I nodded, eager and anxious about the true. "It because you are special, Luciane." I frowned. Dad never used my full name unless he was to scold me or talk about something deadly serious. This scared the hell out of me. "Because of me, people will want you. Right now, I cannot give you all the details but I can tell you one thing. You are gifted, Honey. And because of that, you aren't safe anywhere..." His voice trailed off and my eyes narrowed. "Your Chosen One will accept to be with you, selflessly and obliviously will vow to protect you as long as you are willing to fill one condition : give away something you dearly cherish."

My face paled when I understood what I had to give up. He nodded sadly. My voice was something I cherished more than my life because it was a gift my mother gave me. Her high soprano filled all the happy memories I still had of her, which never failed to make me smile. Whatever tune she was singing, it always felt like she could chase the darkness away the second the melodious notes left her lips. More effective than any light, warmer than any raising sun, the rhythmic words were like charms, keeping away nightmares, fears. And I had learned before I couldn't even form coherent sentences to sing this way, like there was no evil trying to ruin my day. I learned to sing, giving life to the happy fantasies buried deep inside people hearts, giving them a new taste of happiness. Like her, I became a walking miracle, the medicine this sick generation had been waiting for. So how crush I had been when she had asked me, as her dying will, to give up the only think more vital than breathing, eating, sleeping, altogether. With a shaking hand, I wrote down my next question. My dad had anticipated this and didn't even look at the sheet of paper.

"I don't really know I to explain this." He seemed rather embarrassed like he was going through " the talk" with me. Somehow, I felt like I knew what he was going to tell me. "You will know who he is the second you met him." I arched an eyebrow, urging him to keep it going. "Because you wouldn't be able to stay away from him, nor would he be able for the matter. He was made for you, was born only because you were. And even if right now he doesn't know about it, he is longing for you, literally dying because your paths had yet to be crossed." All of this sounded like some cheesy romance novels, the very ones I despited wholeheartedly. "And the second you will walk in his life, he would instinctively and immediately become protective of you." Smiling at my disgusted face, he added while I was gulping the remain of my glass in one go. "And you, around him, you would not be able to stay quiet. Because your voice belong to him, you will feel the need to sing for him, to talk to him, to laugh for him, to let him hear everything single sound you voice can make." At this statement, I choked back the wine, landing worried eyes on him. "You don't like the idea of being a lovesick teenager, ain't it?" Somehow, I managed to hide I relieved I felt when I had misread my uneasiness. "And at least, you will be able to share you thoughts." My head snapped up, my eyes incredulously wide as his words sank in. "Since he is the only one worth hearing you voice and this is the only way he could hear it when you are both away from each other or in a crowed place."

I nodded and shoot him a weak smile to thank him as I tried to get on my feet, which was quite the hard work. The little he had told me left me with an odd aftertaste and the unyielding conviction that I didn't want to hear anymore of this. The saying had never been so right and right now, I was angry at the world because no one had dared to stop me. Ignorance was indeed bliss and what I had the misfortune to discover didn't warm me about the remaining mysteries. Once I was confident about my footings I waved goodbye and stumbled toward the stairs. My heart skipped a beat when I read the silent apology written all over his face and despite my actual lack of balance, I managed to turn on my heels to rush in his arms. He froze, not used to such display of affection coming from me but wrapped his arms awkwardly around my thin waist nonetheless. And the tears I had been holding all along started to stream down my face as I bit my bottom lip, hushing even the tiniest sound I could make.

Before I could register what was really happening, I felt warm water droplets landed on the junction of my shoulders. The hold dad had on my waist tightened and I nearly gasped for air because he was literally squeezing the breath out of me. And the overwhelming guilt I always tended to feel whenever he is near started to burn my inside with more force than ever. I had reduced all physical contacts between us to the kisses he came to give when I thought I was sleeping. Even if I yearned for us to be more like father and daughter, I couldn't help but think that my presence only hurt him. Every fucking day, looking at me and remembering the lost of his dear wife, who had to leave us all because of my foolishness. Never had he resented me nor stopped to love me, making me feel more guilty each day because I knew I didn't deserve his attention. So I had punished myself, refusing every kiss, every hug, every playful punch, every gesture of petting my head. I had rejected everything, desperate to atone for my crime, without even realizing that by doing so, I was hurting him much more than being the spitting image of my late mother.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy... I'm so sorry you had to suffer this way because of what I am." I couldn't comprehend the real meaning of his words but my fingers ran in his hair, showing my forgiveness. "It gonna be alright. He gonna make everything alright."

Leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek, I nodded, not really sure I was agreeing with his statement. I slided off his lap – when did I ended there in the first place – climbed up the stairs and head for my room. I ran to my window, pushing open the curtain to let the moonlight enter the room as my mind went back to the awkward moment. Running my fingers down my waist length hair, my emerald jewels still staring at the night sky, I sighed heavily. What he told me, the way my father was apologizing just left me more confused that I was when I demanded this explanation. And when I was thinking earlier than I didn't want to know more about this bullshit, here I was wondering what he could possibly mean when he said something about who or what he was. This was going nowhere, I thought as I started to shred my clothes off of me, looking for my favorite bathrobe or one of my countless green towels. I really could use a hot bath right now. My feet dragged me to the bathroom before I had the time to finish this thought and my hands were already working to get some water in the tub.

No need to test the water before I slowly get myself in the tub, drawing a long silent sigh out of my throat as my skin started to redden at the sudden warmth. Immediately, my mind drifted to the earlier conversation, putting the pieces of the maddening puzzle back together. I was right... This explained everything. How much his presence had soothed me when the first premises of inquisition had shown themselves. I didn't understand why he devoted himself to chase away all the student who tried to pry the true out of me. I couldn't comprehend why I had allowed him to call me by a name only used by my father and my late mother. I couldn't phantom why I had given him so much nor why it had felt so right to do so. Then again, the uneasiness I had felt when we had been apart for a mere hour, fighting the need to see him because I couldn't definitely act on such insanity. Even now, despite the revelations that had been dawn on me, I was still fighting this attraction, not even wondering why I was engaging myself in this lost battle.

"Lux?" I opened my eyes. Wait a minute! When did I close them? "I thought you needed a drink after... well all of this."

Walking in the bathroom, a glass and a bottle of wine in hand. Well, a true Veritas should never deny a good glass of wine, my grandfather once told me. Right now, those words couldn't sound more right. Reaching for the glass, I waited for him to fill it, my nose very sensitive to the sweet fragrance I had come accustomed to. Not long after my senses had been overtaken by the intoxicating scent, I brought the glass to my lips, letting the hot crimson liquid warm my throat. I sighed, my muscles finally relaxing in the heat of the water I was emerged in, earning a slight chuckle from my father. I was really stressing too much.

"Tell me..." He began and my body tensed up again. "Why did you ask about him? You never seem to care. Actually, you never seem to remember anything beside the fact you cannot talk anymore."

"..." My mouth opened, a light breath escaping my lips before I closed it.

"Is it possible?" gasped my father, understanding my silence. "Have you met him?"

My emeralds met his hazel eyes and we stayed like this, staring at each other without uttering a single word. Time seemed to freeze before I looked down at my glass. Taking another sip, I watched the night sky through the window. I didn't hear when dad left the bathroom, apparently aware of my answer, because my mind was so far. Far away. And the single word I had intended to mouth him echoed endlessly in my head, my green pools closing as I taste the sweet wine again.

_Ma_ybe...

* * *

**Well, this isn't much but I guess this can help to understand the plot. The next chapter will be up soon. Maybe in the end of this week since I don't have any rehearsal this Friday. You better look forward it. Until then, see ya!**

**Your dear friend, Saphir Blue.**

**PS : If I shock anyone with Lucy drinking alcohol, I'm very sorry. But I had seen children being drunk on daily basis, so I didn't find it out of place. Anyways, it's just occasional and like I said in the chapter, there will be no use of stronger drinks. And I need this for my plot (did I just give away another hint XD ?). And about the lack of shyness around her father ( I'm talking about the fact that she didn't freak out when he walked on her while she was bathing), there will be an explanation in one of the later chapters.**


	4. Author Note

Hello, my dear readers. After what I'm going to write, I feel like you're not going to love me anymore. But I got to do it.

When I write my story, I've got a little ritual. Nothing serious. But generally, I had dreamt of each and every story I had written so far. Conserning "Perfect Harmony", yes, I had dreamt about it, but not the way I'm writting it on Fanfiction. Therefore, I got a lot of trouble writting each chapter. Most of all, I feel like I am betraying my story. Worst, I feel like I am betraying Lucy.

I cannot continue to write this story without following the original script. So this means that I will not continue "Perfect Harmony". I'm sorry for all those who were following. I will remove the story... Soon...

I will say it again. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Your Friend, Saphir Blue.


End file.
